


Let Me Bake You a Delicious Cherry Pie

by AngelSariel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Come play, Deep throat, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, One Shot, Strip Tease, Throat Fucking, cherry pie, dry spell, face fucking, pole dance, porn with a sprinkling of plot, post purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSariel/pseuds/AngelSariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean have a nice arrangement: Dean stops being a pussy about his feelings for Cas and Cas gives him the moat mind blowing orgasms in the history of the human race. <br/>But what happens when Cas sets out to do penance for his crimes and Dean is left all alone? The mind can play funny tricks on you some times. Or was that Cas's doing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Bake You a Delicious Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot ever. I'm use to writing long plot filled stories. But this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone and I had to write it. So if it sounds a little off, please bear with me. Also my first stripper fic. Probably not as good as it could br  
>  The song used is 'Cherry Pie' by Warrent. Hope you enjoy.

Dean lay awake in another dark hotel room, in another Podunk town, in the middle of god knows where. Sam had dragged him there to hunt a, well, he couldn't even remember anymore. Not like he cared at all in the first place. Job was over, beast was dead, and now Sam was off hooking up in some bar somewhere. All the while, Dean was left to stare at the ceiling panels. And, boy, was he good at it. He stared at those panels like he was out to collect some kind prize for his concentration. They just might do a trick.   
Cas had been gone for a while now. Sure, Dean could call him but the last time he tried, all he got was a rather winded, oddly put together voicemail. The angel said that he would be back, but Dean truly sucked at the whole patience thing. He was always a man of action, someone that shot first and ask questions later. Not standing around waiting for something to happen. So when he had to, he tended to become a bit high strung when he was forced to. Cas told him him that he was performing penance. Dean told him it was torture.   
See, two months ago, when Cas randomly appeared filth covered and raggedy from Purgatory, he and Dean had come to an agreement. Dean would stop acting like such a pussy about his feelings for Cas and, in return, Cas would give him the most mind blowingly awesome orgasms he had ever had in his entire life. It was fantastic; they would go for a hunt, then come back at night and destroy hotel room after hotel room. Life was good.   
That was until Cas told him that he needed to do penance for the crimes that he had committed. He said that constantly having sex, though enjoyable and stress reliving, was not making up for the deaths of the angels or the release of the Leviathans. He wasn't putting an end to their daily hedonistic romps, he was just putting time between them. Dean was less than supportive of the idea, but Cas's mind was set. A day turned into two, which turned into a week. Dean waited, begrudgingly. But with each day Cas was gone, Sam got one step closer to killing his brother. He would have suggested that Dean come with him down to a bar with him, just find some chick and stop being such a whiny bitch. But he knew that, even though they didn't use the word, Dean and Cas were in a relationship. So Sam gave him a choice, either Dean could something to relieve his own sexual tension or Sam was gonna tie him up and throw his ass to a hungry rugaru.   
So, he did. He couldn't believe just how of a disaster that could have turned out to be. No matter what he did,used everything in his arsenal, nothing worked. He just ended up more frustrated. It was almost like, if Cas wasn't involved, there was no way he was going to get off. After all was said and done, instead of ending up with a relaxing orgasm; Dean just ended up sore, hard, and feeling like he didn't know which was going to explode first: his head or his dick.   
Now, here it was two weeks later and he was at his wits end. He tried to call Cas, give him some kind of an ultimatum. But he ended up with Cas telling him he'd be back when he could. He had thought about doing a summoning spell to make Cas show up. But he knew if he pulled that kind of low end deal, he would end up with one very pissed off angel and a worse case of blue balls then what he already had.   
There he lay, just him and the ceiling panels. Every single cell of his body crying out of release, only to be told to shut up. Sleep may be the only escape he had from his torturing libido. He rolled over to look at the clock. Two in the morning. Jesus, no one should be awake this early in the morning. He yawned and flipped over to his bell. His four hours were going to be a welcomed reprieve. It felt like a cooling blanket abating the heat of his need and dragging him down into the haze of unconsciousness and into the bliss of sleep.   
His eyes opened again, except this time he wasn't in his hotel room. Instead he found himself sitting on a black vinyl couch in a plush looking strip club. The long cat walk in front of him stood darkened and vacant. The last time he had dreamed about this place there were two beautiful women involved. Now there was no one. Dean thought that maybe this was a representation of his sex starved libido impressing on how badly it wanted to get off.  
When he thought that maybe he was going to end up spending the next three hours just sitting there alone and frustrated, the whole room went dark. The stage light up and now there was a pole jutting from the center. Dean was pleasantly surprised, thinking that his mind was finally going to let him have some release. A wet dream wasn't much but he'd take it. So he sat back and waited.  
But instead of a scantly clad woman dancing out to wrap herself around the pole, Cas suddenly appeared standing in the center of the stage. He was simply standing there; dressed in his usual dress suit and trench coat, complete with a deadpan expression on his face.   
“Cas, what the hell?!?” Dean was caught somewhere between ecstatic to see him and pissed to no end that he decides now to show up. Either way, he was now rock hard and aching. Cas didn't say a word, rather he merely clicked his fingers.  
'Dirty, rotten, filthy, stinkin'   
The angel flipped his jacket off his shoulders, sliding it down his arms and throwing it behind the couch. Dean's brain was lagging behind, since most of his blood was running to his cock by now, but when he figured out exactly what was going on he was certain that he must be dead and this was his heaven.   
'She's my cherry pie, Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise'.  
Cas grabbed hold of the pole, tucked his leg around it and spun. The music played on as he came to a stop. He backed up against the metal and slid down, opening his legs seductively. He glanced back over his shoulder at Dean. The hunter was enraptured with him. His eyes were blown out with lust while his jaw hung slack. Cas smiled to himself. He had Dean right where he wanted him.   
As his suit jacket came off and landed down on the floor, Cas's hips swayed in time with the music. He bent over, grabbing his ankles, and thrusted his ass high in the air. He slowly stood back up, tracing the line of his leg as he went. His eyes were ever present on the gawking Winchester. He loved the amount of control and the feeling of power he had at that moment. But it was so much more than that. It was the pure and simple fact that he held Dean's complete attention. Every move, every thrust, every gyration; the hunter's eyes stayed utterly fixated upon him. No monsters, no anguish, no problems. Just love and desire, for just the two of them. And Cas was eating it up.   
The removal of his white dress shirt and tie revealed a strong bare chest. It wasn't like Dean had never seen seen Cas naked before. But this, this was something totally different. This was like liquid sex and it took every ounce of willpower not to either tackle Cas and ride his for all he was worth or get off from the deliciously sinful display Cas was putting on.   
He was so caught up in the way that Cas's abdominal muscles undulated and the way they seemed to be beckoning him to come close, that he didn't notice the pair of black wings that were strapped around the angel's shoulders. They weren't his actual wings, more like costume wear, but that didn't matter. They added to the total package, making him even more delectable. Damn, would Dean love to see them moving in time as Cas rode him into the couch cushions.   
Castiel slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his black trousers tantalizingly. He pushed his back against the pole again so it was in between his shoulder blades. One hand went above his head, stroking the pole suggestively, while the other rubbed down his chest towards the top hem of his black briefs that peeked out from behind his pants. He rubbed on the bulge that had formed there, savoring the feeling. His eyes closed and he bite his lip, but not before a beautiful moan escaped. Son of a bitch, didn't that go straight to Dean's cock and make it leak.   
'Swingin to the drums, Swingin to guitar'   
Cas dropped his pants and kicked them off stage. Hooking his leg around the pole, he used his strength to pull himself up. His legs went up and wrapped around the fixture. He glanced back at Dean, who was now leaning forward as if Cas had his own gravitational field, and gave him a devilish grin.   
He slithered his way down the pole and onto the stage. Then proceeded to seductively snake his way towards the enamored man in front of him. Dean's shoulders were pushed back against the couch, while Castiel ground his evident erection down into the trapped man's. They both let out a moan at the new found friction.   
Dean tried to reach up to pull him down into a kiss but the angel merely smacked his hand away. He leaned in and sucked on his lover's earlobe. Between the barely there touches on his groin, the radiant heat from Cas's body, and the wet, tugging sensation on his ear; Dean was to the point of coming in his pants like a teenager.   
“So, what was that about with holding sex from me, Dean?” he breathly whispered.   
“I...uh..” Dean couldn't think straight, let alone put together a coherent sentence. Before he could get anything else out, Cas had turned around and rubbed his brief clad ass down into Dean's lap. The hunter growled animalistically, throwing his head back and gripping down on the narrow hips that teased him so. When he tried the thrust up for more contact, he was only met with empty air. Cas turned around and shook his head. That wasn't allowed, not from Dean's own cocktease.   
'She's my cherry pie, Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise'   
The angel's body heat returned and was met with a low moan as he lowered himself down onto the floor between Dean's legs. The elder Winchester was falling apart above him. His breathing was short and labored, his pupils brown wide, his forehead glistening with tiny beads of sweat; it was picturesque beauty.   
He rolled his body up along Dean's. The tiny moans and whines that escaped his parted lips were like Heaven's choirs to Castiel. When his hands finally came to rest on the strained zipper of Dean's jeans, the hunter moaned like a porn star. He gripped the back of Cas's head and tried to push it closer to his groin. Cas immediately resisted.   
“So eager Dean Winchester,” he said mockingly.   
“Oh, blow me Cas,” Dean snapped back through gritted teeth.   
“Well, perhaps I will.” The decadent angel began to mouth the denim over Dean's cock. The hunter couldn't help the involuntary buck that came from the much needed sensation. His eyes rolled back in his head as a debouched moan ripped from him. Cas took the opportunity to quickly undo the restraints of the garment and delve straight into the already dripping and reddened cock. When the heat of Cas's mouth hit the desperate skin of Dean's sex, he violently bucked upwards, thrusting himself deep into his lover's throat.   
“Fuck, Cas, feels so good. God, your mouth. Fuck” Dean was too far gone to think that he might be hurting Cas. He just hoped that Cas would understand afterwords. Castiel didn't seemed to mind too much. He was deep throating Dean like a pro and when he moaned around the intruder, it took every single bit of restraint for Dean not to come then and there down his throat. If this was all of Cas he was going to get for a while, well then damn it, he was going to make it last as long as possible. At least as much as he could without his head exploding.   
Castiel began slowly bobbing his head as a sign to Dean that he could take it. Dean looked down at him, into those bright blue eyes that seemed to just screamed 'use me' and Dean was happy to oblige, and pushed himself back into the wetted heat of his throat. He wanted so badly to close his eyes and just drown in the feeling, but his ultimate need to see his lover won out. Cas's mouth was pure perfection.   
He pushed the flat of his tongue against the long vein on the bottom of his cock. Spit and precome began to dribble down his chin, but it didn't matter. Being seated here, with free reign of what he wanted to do, fuck if a little spit was going to denture him.   
Thrust after thrust, as he held handfuls of midnight locks, brought him to the edge. The way Cas's mouth stretched obscenely around his cock, the genuine love and trust in his eyes, and the ungodly things he was doing with his tongue were all pushing him closer and closer to falling apart. With a single tug on his balls, Dean spilled out against the top of Cas's mouth.   
“Fuck, oh fuck. Shit Cas, so fucking good,” Dean whimpered as another wave of his orgasm hit, filling the angel's mouth. Cas rode Dean through his climax, watching as his muscles convulsed and his chest gasped for air.   
When he knew that his ministrations were beginning to cause discomfort on Dean's overstimulated cock, he pulled off with a pop and let the weakened member relax against the top of his zipper. He pulled himself up to Dean's chest level.   
The euphoric hunter lazily lifted his head from where it had fallen on the back of the couch to look down at his disheveled angel. Cas smiled then opened his mouth to show him that he still had his cum dancing along his tongue. He rolled it around through the milky white release, savoring the salty taste. His face portrayed the air of innocent and purity, while his mouth showed that he was a down right slut. All the while holding Dean in complete fascination.   
Cas made sure that Dean's eyes were intently fixated on his mouth as he closed it and swallowed Dean's cum right down his throat. His tongue darted out to lick away any remnants he still had on his lips. Dean's cock tried in vain to get hard again at the almost perverse display.   
To keep his brain from trying to ooze out from his ears at the attempt his cock was trying to reharden so quickly, he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed hold of the back of Cas's neck and collided their mouths together in a sloppy, yet loving kiss. His could taste himself on all areas of the angel's mouth. Somewhere in the back of his brain, he had this deep seated pride. He not only marked Cas as his, but he was the only one that Cas would do this for. Cas only wanted him. No one else. Just him.   
“God, I've needed you Cas,” Dean said with what little air he could muster. Holy crap, that was so girly. Dean felt like he needed to throw up from the sickeningly sweet sentiment. Nope, if he never talked about it, it never happened. Even if it was just in his dream.  
"I know and you'll have me.” Cas pulled him in for another kiss. “Real soon.” Cas snapped his fingers.   
'Swing it!'  
And Dean was back in his bed, alone and covered in his own sticky mess. The fog of his dream danced around in his head as the remnants of the song echoed in his ears. He was a little winded suddenly, like he had just been hit in the chest. As he regained his senses, he groaned at the fact that he was alone. Part of him, okay all of him, wanted Cas to be there. He was glad, however, that Sam hadn't come back yet. The mess he had left all over the sheets and boxers could have provided weeks of material for Sam to ridicule him with.   
So, there he sat. Sticky, alone, but somewhat satisfied. The heat that was pushing up from just under his skin was gone and his cock wasn't aching as bad. He knew that Cas would be back, eventually. He flipped on the light of the bedside lamp. Well when Cas did come back, he wasn't going to find Dean covered in his own cum.   
He got out of bed to make for the bathroom and a wetted washcloth. When he returned, he noticed something on the end of the bed. Had it been there before and he just didn't notice it? Or did someone bring it in when he was in the bathroom? Dean shrugged, did it matter? He sat down on the end of the bed next to the item.   
It was a store bought cherry pie, complete with a little fork. Dean actually laughed at the token. It was obvious that it was from Cas. Guess he was finally grasping the use of puns. When he picked it up to set on his lap, he noticed that there was a note stuck to the bottom. Opening it read:   
'Hope you enjoy your cherry pie. I will be around in a day or so and I'll show you just how much fun Simon Curtis can be. X Cas'  
Of course, Dean's cock jumped at the invitation. The ideas and plans running through his brain were enough to get him hard again. But the end of it all, we knew they were going to be sweat and cum covered, and sore, yet so, so satisfied.  
“Damn it Cas. You had better hurry up and get your fleshy ass here quickly. Cause I got plans for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to kudos or comment. Love both. Thanks.


End file.
